A Marriage Without Love
by BabyMinga
Summary: [END!] …Apa artinya sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta? Bahkan kau tidak tau rasanya menjadi diriku. Taoris/KrisTao/FanTao/SuTao
1. Chapter 1

Casts : Tao | Kris | Lay | Suho ||

Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort ||

Author : BabyMingA

Length : 1/3

_**Summary :**_ …**Apa artinya sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta? Bahkan kau tidak tau rasanya menjadi diriku. Taoris/KrisTao**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini hadiah FF dari Ming untuk yang udah jawab bener riddle di FF Baby Love Pain chaps. 8 ^^Harap menyukainya ^^ Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai keinginan, yah ^^ dibikin tiga bagian karena kepanjangan ._. alurnya juga takut kecepetan dan maksa kalau pendek chaps. Hehe :D Maaf kalau telat publish karena FFn baru bisa dibuka T^T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**:BabyMingA:**

.

.

.

"Eunnggh, Kriisss… Kris~"

Seberapun dia membersarkan volume musiknya, desahan itu masih saja terdengar. Dia menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia ingin pergi dan tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari kamar milik mereka; Kris dan Tao.

Tuhan, Tao sudah sabar selama dua tahun ini mendengar desahan-desahan itu. Telinganya selalu saja panas dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Your hole so tight Zhang Yizing,"

Setiap Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu, dadanya yang sudah sesak semakin sesak. Dia hanya ingin setiap Kris memanggil pria berdimple itu, Tao sedang tidak ada di rumah atau setidaknya Kris membiarkannya pergi.

Tapi, Kris tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya. Kris akan marah besar jika Kris sudah selesai bercinta dan tidak mendapati Tao di apartementnya. Oh Tuhan, Tao terlalu baik untuk Kris yang brengsek itu.

"K… Kris… I'm cum~"

"Me too, Baby~"

Tao menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Dia paling benci ketika mereka 'sampai' dan meneriakan nama masing-masing. Hell! Tao saja yang notabene-nya adalah 'istri' sah Kris selama dua tahun ini tidak pernah dipanggil secara lembut seperti itu. Oh, bahkan mereka bercinta saja tidak pernah. Jangankan bercinta, Kris saja tidak mencintai Tao. Lalu, kenapa mereka menikah?

Ceritanya panjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka. Memunculkan dua pria yang nampak terlihat sangat serasi itu. Tao menyingkirkan bantal dan menatap mereka.

Sakit.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat puluhan bercak merah di leher milik pria berdimple— Zhang Yixing atau Lay itu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Babe. Apa aku harus mengantarmu?"

"Tidak usah, Kris. Kau nampak sangat lelah dan aku bisa panggil taxi nanti."

Kris tersenyum lalu menarik tengkuk pria cantik di hadapannya. Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa kali mereka berciuman hari ini. Hell! Tao bahkan belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir Kris. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah merasakannya. Mengenaskan sekali kau Huang Zitao.

.

.

.

Tao melihat kamarnya yang sangat sangat berantakan akibat aktivitas Kris dan Lay beberapa saat lalu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar itu. Bau sperma yang menyengat. Berapa kali mereka klimaks?

Tao menarik seprei yang menjadi alas Kris dan Lay melakukan aktivitas. Lagi dan lagi, harus dia yang membereskannya. Kenapa harus dia? Apa mereka tidak punya malu? Atau lebih baik mereka menyewa hotel atau tempat lain. Jangan di tempat mereka. Ah, apalagi di kamar mereka. Mau di kamar lain? Hanya ada satu kamar di apartement ini.

"Cepat bereskan dan jangan melamun seperti itu, Bodoh!" suara baritone Kris terdengar di ambang pintu kamar.

Tao membalik badannya dan mendapati Kris yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Tatapan Kris benar-benar tajam. Seperti Tao ini adalah buruan yang selalu Kris incar. Diincar bukan berarti apa, maksudnya adalah diincar untuk dibunuh.

"Baiklah, Ge," suara Tao terdengar pelan.

Kris mendecak dan segera pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk Tao dimulai ketika melihat sosok Kris yang begitu lemah di samping ayahnya yang tengah berada di detik-detik terakhirnya. Di sisi Kris ada sosok Lay dan di sekitar ranjang ayah Kris ada sanak saudara Kris.

Tao? Dimana Tao sekarang?

Pria itu sedang berada di luar. Dia bukan siapa-siapa di sana. Dia hanya anak yang diadopsi keluarga Kris. Jadi, dia merasa tidak enak berada di antara mereka. Bukan karena dia dimusuhi oleh anggota keluarga Wu, semuanya menyayangi Tao. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, dia merasa sangat asing.

Pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya panik dan tangannya saling bertautan. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan do'a kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka. Semua orang yang keluar dari ruangan Tuan Wu menundukan kepalanya dan berekspresi sedih. Tao mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia menghampiri Kris.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Ge,"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tao tajam. "Apa kau merayu ayahku?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, "apa?"

.

Ketika Tao menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan stelan jas berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Dia tidak menyangka akan menikah dengan Kris hanya karena permintaan terakhir dari Ayah Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Gege masih memiliki hubungan dengan Lay gege. Aku tidak akan marah."

.

.

.

Tao membuka penutup mesin cuci dan memasukan gulungan sprei dan sarung bantal itu ke dalamnya. Dia memberikan detergen lalu mengisinya dengan air. Setelahnya, dia membiarkan mesin itu bekerja sesuai dengan fungsinya.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mesin cuci. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Banyak orang-orang terdekatnya yang bilang dia terlalu baik karena terus saja berharap pada Kris. Kris yang tak akan pernah melihat sosoknya.

"Uh," dia meremas dadanya sebelah kiri yang terasa sakit.

Jantungnya.

…Tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakitnya. "Ku mohon jangan sekarang. Tidak ada Suho gege di sini," lirihnya.

Tangan kiri Tao digunakan untuk meremas dadanya sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk membungkam mulutnya. Dia terisak. Dia harus menahan rasa sakit ini sendirian. Andai selalu ada Suho setiap waktu, maka Suho akan dengan sigap menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Dia ingin Kris mengetahui bagaimana rasa sakitnya sekarang. Tapi, jika Kris tau, apa yang akan pria pirang itu lakukan? Hanya memandang sinis dan menganggap Tao seorang yang hampir menemui ajalnya.

"Kau harus memberi tahu Kris, Tao!"

"Tidak usah. Jangan biarkan orang lain tau. Cukup biarkan aku-kau dan Tuhan yang tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya? Dia 'kan suamimu."

"Kalau dia tau, memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain semakin membenciku ataupun menganggap ku sebagai orang yang hampir menemui ajal?"

Tao masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah khawatir milik Suho. Ya, Suho adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan orang pertama yang menemaninya untuk pergi ke dokter.

Lemah jantung.

Tao baru tau jika dirinya memiliki penyakit itu. Diusianya yang menginjak 21 tahun, dia baru menadarinya. Sakit di dada yang sering dia anggap enteng selama ini ternyata sebuah tambahan penderitaan untuknya.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kris Ge. Aku hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berlari."

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah manisnya. Dia rindu masa-masa dimana Kris masih melihatnya dan mereka begitu dekat. Dulu Kris bukanlah orang yang seperti sekarang. Kris begitu hangat dan baik.

Kaki jenjangnya bergerak untuk mengambil obat-obatan miliknya. Seberusaha mungkin dia menyembunyikannya agar Kris tidak bisa menemukannya. Tidak ada yang boleh tau penyakitnya selain Suho.

.

.

.

Today I might live in a harsh world again

Even I'm tired, when I close my eyes, I only see your image

The dreams that are still ringing in my ears

Are leaving my side towards you

.

.

.

Ketika Tao hendak masuk ke dalam kamar, yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok Kris yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Dia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Kris begitu seperti anak kecil ketika tidur seperti ini. Ingin sekali dia menyentuh wajah itu, tapi dia bukan lagi siapa-siapa di mata Kris. Kris sudah menganggapnya seonggok sampah. Kris menganggap dirinya lah yang membuat Kris dan Lay tidak bisa bersatu.

"Andai kau tidak bertemu ayah ku saat kau kehujanan dan mengemis pada ayahku, maka ayahku tidak akan mengadopsimu!"

"Ge… gege…"

"Jangan memelas seperti itu! Gara-gara kau, aku dan Lay tidak bisa bersatu!"

Tao duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melihat ponselnya. Ada pesan dari Suho yang langusng membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih sedikit bersinar.

**From : Suho Gege**

**Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa hari ini kau merasa sakit?**

Dia tersenyum. Andai Kris yang mengkhawatirkannya.

**To : Suho Gege**

**Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku sempat merasa sakit sedikit. Tidak apa-apa ^^**

Beluma ada lima menit pesan itu terkirim, ponsel Tao berdering. Kali ini panggilan masuk dari Suho. Tao melirik Kris yang masih nampak tenang dengan tidurnya. Dia akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Halo, Ge?"

"**Tao! Akhirnya kau memberikan signal kalau kau masih hidup!"**

"Kkk~ aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir,"

"**Kenapa kau beum tidur? Ini sudah malam."**

Tao terdiam sejenak, "tidak apa-apa. Tadi Kris gege dan Lay gege habis bercinta. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu mereka keluar dan mencuci seprei sebentar."

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari seberang sana. Mengingat kejadian tadi, membuat mata Tao memanas dan dadanya kembali sesak.

"**Apa mereka tida punya malu, huh? Kenapa kau tidak menelponku dan aku akan datang ke sana, eoh?"**

"Tidak usah. Itu hanya memperpanjang masalah, Ge."

"**Sekarang kau dimana? Sekarang pergilah tidur,"**

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ponselnya masih menempel di telinganya dengan panggilan yang masih tersambung.

"Ge, bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk ku?"

"**As you wish, Panda."**

Hening sejenak. Tao bisa merasakan suara Suho yang mulai bernyanyi. Dia sangat suka ketika Suho bernyanyi untuknya. Dia memencet tombol 'record'. Dia sangat suka mengulang-ngulang nyanyian Suho.

"**Baby don't cry tonight, after the darkness passes**

**Baby don't cry tonight it'll become as if it never happened **

**You're not the one to disappear into foam, something you never should've known **

**So, baby don't cry cry my love will protect you"**

.

Tao menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Dia terisak. Suho terlalu baik untuknya. Kris terlalu brengsek untuknya. Suho selalu berada di sisinya tapi kenapa dia malah melihat Kris?

"Terima kasih, Ge~"

Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tertidur.

"Tanpa kau yang melindungiku, aku tidak akan bisa hidup, Suho gege."

.

.

.

Mencintaimu sama saja menghancurkan ku. Tapi, aku mencintaimu dan kau telah mengambil hatiku. Bagaimana caranya aku mengambil hati ku yang berada di tanganmu?

.

.

.

Kris terbangun tak mendapati sosok Tao di sebelahnya. Pria tampan itu kemudian beranjaka dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. BINGO! Dia menemukan pria manis tengah tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi meringkuk. Tak sadar, senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Pria tampan itu berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan si manis.

"Kau masih belum menyerah juga, yah?" Kris tersenyum sinis.

.

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya dengan Kris. Pria itu bangun dengan cepat dan memperhatikan sekeliiling. Gosh! Dia ketiduran dan pasti Kris akan memarahinya karena bangun terlambat.

Dengan cepat, pria manis itu beranjak dari tidurnya dan tapi, dia tidak menemukan sosok Kris beraura setan ataupun sosok Kris yang berwajah seperti banteng marah.

"Apa dia sudah berangkat bekerja?" gumamnya.

Tao menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya pagi ini dia selamat dari omelan Si Naga Canada itu.

Ketika Tao ingin berjalan ke kamar mandi, ponselnya bordering. Dia segera berlari mencari benda persegi panjang itu berada. Wajahnya bersinar ketika melihat contact name yang terpampang di layar ponselnya—Suho Gege.

"Halo, Ge?"

"**Hai, Tao. Hey, apakah kau ingat hari ini kau harus membeli obat baru?"**

Tao menepuk keningnya, "aku lupa! Suho Ge, mau menemaniku tidak?"

"**Maka dari itu aku menelponmu, Tao. Cah, bersiap-siaplah dan kita bertemu di Mouse and Rabbit café."**

Tao menganggukan kepalanya meski Suho tak bisa melihatnya. "Iya."

.

.

.

Ini sudah sepuluh menit Tao menunggu Suho. Pria berdarah Korea itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidunya. Dia bosan. Dia sudah menghabiskan ice lemon tea-nya dan cheese cake miliknya. Menunggu sendirian seperti ini memang membosankan.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar jendela. Di sana tatapannya terkunci pada satu titik. Sosok Kris dan Lay. Mereka baru saja keluar dari mobil dengan senyum merekah di wajah mereka. Oh, Tuhan, andai Tao bisa melihat senyum Kris seperti itu setiap hari untuknya.

Impian hanyalah sebuah khayalan

Tao bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kris dan Lay memajukan wajahnya. Dia terpaku. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap—

"Tebak, aku siapa?"

—gelap karena tangan Suho menutup matanya tepat saat bibir Kris dan Lay menyatu.

.

"Suho Gege~" lirih Tao.

Suho masih menutup mata Tao dengan tangannya meskipun Tao sudah menebak dengan benar siapa dia. Dia tidak ingin Tao melihat pemandangan yang hanya akan memperburuk Tao.

.

Dua menit Suho menutup mata Tao dan akhirnya mengangkat tangannya. Suho kemudian menarik tubuh Tao dari situ dan segera membawanya ke mobil miliknya yang sudah dia parkirkan di depan café tersebut.

.

.

.

Mata tajam Kris melihat tubuh Suho yang sedang merangkul erat sosok yang benar-benar Kris kenal. Kris tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya dan memincing tajam. Alasan lapar karena belum sarapan sehingga membawanya ke tempat ini menghilang sudah.

"Brengsek kau, Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Kau bicara apa, Kris?"

Kris menghela nafasnya berat, "tidak ada. Cah, kita masuk!"

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil milik Suho, keduanya terdiam. Sesekali Suho mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping kanan hanya untuk melihat sosok Tao yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Suho menghela nafasnya berat. Dia tidak datang terlambat, kan?

"Gege, lebih kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin beli obat-obatan itu lagi." Nada suaraTao benar-benar terdengar putus asa. Seperti seseorang yang kehilangan segalanya di dunia ini. Keluarga, teman, harta benda dan appaun yang ada di dunia ini.

Nyaris saja Suho menginjak remnya secara mendadak, namun segera dia urungkan.

"Kenapa?"

Beberapa saat tidak dijawab dan jawabannya adalah sebuah isakan tangis dari orang di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi."

—dan saat itu juga, Suho menginjak pedal rem mobilnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Untuk apa aku hidup jika hanya untuk menderita?"

Tao benar. Selama ini hidup pria manis itu hanya berisi dengan penderitaan.

"Dengarkan aku, Tao," Suho menangkup wajah Tao dengan tangannya, "masih ada aku di sini yang akan selalu bersamamu."

**Meskipun kau tak akan pernah melihatku, tak apa. Aku di sini bersamamu sudah bahagia.**

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan pemuda panda itu belum saja kembali ke apartement 'mereka'. Kris sudah bosan memainkan gadget-gadget miliknya. Menelpon Lay atau making love dengan Lay? —tiba-tiba saja dia tidak memliki hasrat sama sekali.

Bagaimana ternyata Tao tidak pulang?

Bagaimana ternyata besok Tao pulang dengan keadaan penuh dengan kissmark dan jalan yang picang?

Bagaimana jika Tao dan Suho ternyata kabur dan melakukan pernikahan secara diam-diam?

Damn it!

Bukankah itu malah bagus? Kris dan Tao bisa segera bercerai dengan tenang dan Kris bisa segera meminang Lay dan bersatu. Seperti harapannya.

.

Setengah jam setelah pemikirannya, Kris merasakan pintu apartementnya terbuka. Menapilkan sosok pria yang Kris tunggu hinga malam hampir larut ini. Kris menajamkan tatapannya. Syukurlah, pemuda panda itu datang dengan keadaan yang normal-normal saja.

"Kau baru pulang berkencan dengan orang lain? Bahkan kau melupakan suami mu sendiri hingga tak menyiapkan makanan. Tssk!" ujar Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ipad-nya.

Tao tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terus saja berjalan dan akhirnya menutup pintu kamar. Dia terlalu lelah untuk membuat adu mulut dengan Kris.

Kris yang melihat sikap Tao langsung saja memasang ekspresi tak suka. Hey, semenjak dua tahun ini, Tao baru pertama kali bersikap seperti itu. Dia melempar asal gadget miliknya ke atas sofa di sebelahnya dan mengambil langkah cepat menyusul Tao ke dalam kamar.

.

Tao tahu Kris datang ke kamar dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Hanya saja, dia hanya tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan Kris. Dia terlalu lelah dan tidak memiliki sama sekali tenaga hanya untuk berbicara. Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau mengabaikanku, Tao?"

Tao masih tak mengindahkannya. Dia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menatap malas Kris.

"Jika kau ingin memerahiku, besok saja, Ge. Aku mengantuk dan benar-benar lelah." Tao menarik selimutnya. Dia tau Kris sangat benci jika diabaikan seperti ini. Tapi, dia benar-benar lelah.

Kris menggeram kecil dan berjalan cepat ke arah tempat tidur. Tao masih tidak bergeming hingga…

…Kris memeluk pinggangnya… untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau sudah menjadi panda yang nakal yah, Tao?" Kris menyeringai.

Tubuh Tao menegang. Oh Tuhan, Tao punya firasat buruk untuk malam ini.

"Ge… ge…"

Lagi-lagi Kris menyeringai. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tao dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lay akan semingu di Jepang dan aku akan sangat bosan," Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao.

Tao meremas ujung selimutnya kuat-kuat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jantung Tao berdetak cepat. Ini efek penyakitnya atau karena Kris yang 'menyentuh' Tao untuk pertama kalinya?

"Badanmu dingin," Kris mengelus-ngelus tubuh Tao dengan seduktif.

"Kyyaaa! Kau apa-apaan, Gege!?" Tao memekik nyaring.

Dia duduk dan menatap Kris takut dan panik. Oh, astaga, Tao terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat ini. Seperti seorang wanita yang ketakutan pada 'malam pertama' –nya.

"Tsssk! Moron!"

Kris duduk dan menatap tajam Tao.

"Apa aku harus memperlakukan mu seperti itu agar kau mau merespond ku, huh?"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang dia menghadap Kris. Mereka saling bertatapan dan mengagumi struktur wajah masing-masing lawan mereka.

"Apa kau berselingkuh?" tanya Kris dingin.

Tao membelalakan matanya. Selingkuh? Dengan siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba—

"Selingkuh? Aku? Dengan siapa?"

Kris mendecih tidak suka. "Kau masuk ke dalam mobil dengan pelukan erat dari Suho. Kau pulang larut membiarkan suamimu ini kelaparan. Kau bodoh Tao!"

Tao meremas piyamanya dengan erat. Tadi siang Kris ternyata melihatnya.

"Ah!"

Kris menindih tubuh Tao dengan kedua tangannya menjadi penyangga tubuhnya. Astaga, Tao merasakan hal buruk setelah ini.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal, yah?" Kris tersenyum sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Tao. Menjilat kulit leher dan memberikan beberapa tanda di sana. Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Kris lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Tao yang telah basah dengan air mata.

"Always pretending to be innocent. How many time you making love with 'him'?" tangan Kris mengelus wajah Tao dengan lembut.

.

Bodoh. Kris bodoh!

"Apa kau selau bercinta dengannya ketika aku pergi bekerja?"

Bukan. Tao bukanlah orang seperti itu.

"Apa kau mencari perhatianku agar aku bisa menyentuhmu?"

Bukan untuk itu dia hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

.

…If only I knew it would turn out like this, it would be better if I've never met him. What is a marriage without love?

.

.

.

**TBC!**

***HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG ZITAO! *tebar Gucci* makin langgeng aja sama Kris, dah -_- btw, Ming minta do'a restu mau UN, nih. Setelah UN, pasti Ming rajin lagi nulis FF.**


	2. Miracle

Casts : Tao | Kris | Lay | Suho ||

Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort ||

Author : BabyMingA

Length : 2/3

_**Summary :**_ **"Jika Lay gege mengkhianatimu, apakah kau masih akan mencintainya?"**

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**WARNING! NC INSIDE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**:BabyMingA:**

.

.

.

"Always pretending to be innocent. How many time you making love with 'him'?" tangan Kris mengelus wajah Tao.

.

.

.

I miss you like yesterday. I miss the way you look at me and I miss when you touch me like a glass. But now you throw me away

.

.

.

Ketika tangan Kris ingin membuka kancing terakhir dari kemeja yang Tao kenakan, tiba-tiba-tiba saja Tao mendorong tubuh Kris sehingga pria pirang itu terjungkal. Dengan mata yang sembab, Tao menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

"Kau berani Huang Zitao?" geram Kris.

"Kenapa? Kau… kau berani melakukan apapun padaku kenapa aku tidak bisa? Kau bercumbu di depanku, di kamar ini dengan Lay saja aku sabar. Tapi aku, aku yang hanya mendorong mu yang sakitnya tidak seberapa kau marah?"

Kris diam. Kata-kata Tao begitu sakit. Entah mengapa ucapan Tao langsung menembus dadanya dan menusuk hatinya dengan telak.

"Aku yang hanya dipeluk Suho gege saja kau marah, Kris? Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku yang selalu mendengar desahan kalian? Melihat tubuh lengket kalian, mencium bau sperma kalian di atas ranjangku, dan membiarkan kalian bercinta di sini. Apa kau tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya, Kris?"

Benar. Tao pasti sangat sakit.

"Bahkan kau tidak tau rasanya menjadi diriku."

Kris menatap tubuh itu lekat-lekat.

Tao menangis dan menjadi penyebabnya adalah Kris.

"**Tao, kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis lagi, okay?"**

"**Kris, Ge~"**

Bahkan semuanya sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Mereka memiliki tembok besar tak terlihat.

"Kau, bereskan semuanya."

Setelahnya Kris berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar.

.

.

.

**Saranghaeyo saranghaeyo geudaemaneul **

**Apeun nae sarangijyo**

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi dia terbangun sendiri. Masih jam tujuh pagi, tapi sudah tidak terdengar suara orang lain lagi di apartement mewah itu. Tao menghela nafasnya berat. Lagi-lagi, Kris menghindarinya. Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Kris tidak akan memarahinya lagi untuk sementara waktu.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah tadi malam, dia juga tidak merasakan Kris tidur di samping.

"Hah~"

Mana ada yang mau tidur dengannya? Membuat sesak saja.

**Drrrt**

Ponselnya berbunyi.

Dia dengan cepat mengambil ponlsenya di atas nakas. Tak perlu melihat nama si pemanggil. Dia sudah meyiapkan ringtone khusus untuk si pemanggil.

"**Cau an~"** sapa suara lembut di sana.

Tao tersenyum tipis, "cau an, Suho-ge."

"**Did you sleep well?"**

Hening beberapa detik. "Ya."

"**Bisa bertemu sebentar hari ini Tao?"**

Lagi-lagi hening. Bertemu dengan Suho saat dirinya tengah bertengkar dengan Kris? Kembali mencari mati?

"… **ini benar-benar penting. Tentang Lay."**

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya; nampak berfikir.

"Aku mau."

"**Baguslah. Kita bertemu di café biasa."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah café pada jam istirahat. Dia tidak sempat sarapan karena pikirannya telalu kalut karena kejadian semalam. Mengingat tangisan Tao, membuat semuanya runtuh. Bukankah dia sudah sering melihat Tao menangis? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba—

"ARGH!"

Dia menggeram sambil memukul stir mobilnya. Semakin membuatnya pusing jika dipikirkan.

Sekarang ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk marah-marah sambil mengemudikan sebuah mobil. Dia butuh asupan gizi untuk kembali bekerja. Akhirnya, dia menepikan mobilnya di café yang menjadi tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ge? Ber… berciuman dengan pria lain?" Tao membulatkan matanya horror. Tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja Suho katakan padanya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Taozi?" Suho masih berbicara tenang sambil meneguk moccachino miliknya.

Tao menghela nafasnya berat. Baru saja dia mendengar dari Suho kalau Lay, orang yang Kris cintai, berciuman dengan pria lain. Oh, bagaimana jika Kris tau masalah ini? Semua orang di dunia ini akan menjadi korban kemarahannya.

Belum sempat Tao menenangkan pikirannya, seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat. Benar-benar erat. Seperti Tao ini adalah seorang buronan polisi yang benar-benar berbahaya, tidak patut untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tao mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah si orang yang mencengkram tangannya secara tidak manusiawi. Sedetik kemudian…

"K… Kris Gege…" wajah manisnya memucat ketika mengetahui orang yang memperlakukannya kasar.

Suho bangkit dari kursinya dan mencengkram balik tangan Kris. Memberikan instruksi agar Kris melepaskan tangannya dari Tao yang meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" perintah Kris tajam.

Suho tersenyum miring, "lepaskan dulu tanganmu. Kau meyakitinya."

Kris mendecih, "apa hakmu memerintah ku? Dia ini milik ku dan kau tidak patut untuk berlaku apa yang bukan menjadi milik mu."

"Tapi—"

"Tao, ayo pulang!" Kris menarik tangan Tao hingga berdiri

"Ta… tapi… aku…"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH!"

Patuh. Perintah yang menggaung di café itu membuat semuanya diam dan si manis mau tak mau mengikuti keinginan si tampan untuk pulang dengan tangannya yang ditarik.

"Sebuah cinta segitiga, eh?" ucap salah seorang pelanggan di situ.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku, Ge. Aku belum pamit pada Suho gege."

Kris tak mengindahkannya. Dia mengikatkan sabuk pengaman pada Tao dan kemudian berjalan menuju bangku kemudi. Mereka berdua ada di dalam mobil dengan duduk bersebelahan. Sesuatu yang baru sejak dua tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Suho, Suho dan SUHO!"

Tao takut melihat wajah marah Kris. Dia tak berani untuk bersuara kembali.

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang ku lakukan semalam Zitao?" nada suara Kris terdengar menahan amarahnya. "Aku bisa saja melakukan hal lebih dari itu…" dia kini melirih dengan nada menahan emosi **(lagi)**.

"Tapi tadi ada yang— hmppffh!" Tao membulatkan matanya.

A kiss.

Kris menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya. Inikah yang dimaksud lebih dari tadi malam? …tidak, bukan. Dia tau ini awal dari sebuah bahaya.

"Kau harus ku hukum Tao!"

.

.

.

Dadanya sakit. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ketika dia melihat ke depan untuk mengikuti orang di depannya melangkah, dia takut. Takut melihat apa yang terjadi di depan. Sebuah malapetaka menunggunya. Dia yakin itu.

Ketika jari-jari itu menekan knop pintu dan tangannya berayun untuk melemparnya ke atas tidur, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ini hukuman yang Kris maksud bukan?

"Ge… ge…"

Dia melihat sosok tinggi tampan itu di atasnya. Dengan tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Dia terasa kecil di bawah tubuh besar itu.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati, yah?" senyuman yang tampan— namun berbisa.

"Tidak. Aku dan Suho Ge tadi hanya— eunghh~"

Dia membelalakan matanya dan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Bodoh. Hanya karena hidung Kris menyentuh kulit lehernya saja dia bisa mendesah? Terlihat seperti murahan.

"So slutty~"

Iya, memang terdengarnya seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, heeum?" Kris memberikan sebuah tanda di ceruk leher Tao.

A kissmark.

"Ta…di hanya… emmh, bisakaaah berhentiiih?"

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Tao. Dia menatap intens ke arah mata Tao yang begitu indah. Indah sampai-sampai Kris tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik.

"Hanya membicarakan— tidak penting." Tao tidak berani untuk melihat wajah Kris karena berbohong.

"Kau berbohong!?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Tsssk!" dia mendecih tidak suka.

Kris menaikan kaki Tao dan melipatnya. Melebarkan kaki itu hinga tubuhnya berada di tengahnya.

"Ap… apa yang mau—aaaah!"

Kris memajukan pinggulnya, sehingga 'milik' Kris bertemu dengan 'milik' Tao yang kedua-duanya masih terbungkus rapih oleh celana.

"Masih mau berbohong, hum?" Kris mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya pada kejantanan Tao.

Tao menggigit bibir bwahnya. Menahan desahannya gara tidak keluar. Dia tidak ingin dibilang 'slutty' lagi oleh Kris.

"A.. ku tidak berbohong. Emmh~"

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya. Melihat wajah Tao yang memerah dan keringat yang mengalir deras. Kris tidak ingin munafik, Tao terlihat sangat sexy kali ini. Ingin lebih jujur lagi? Bahkan masih dengan mengenakan pakaian lengkap, pun, dia lebih sexy dari Lay. Apalagi jika telanjang bulat di hadapannya?

Sebuah senyum miring tercetak di wajah tampannya. Tao hanya melihat kepergian Kris yang keluar dari kamar mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasti Kris harus kembali bekerja dan membiarkannya lepas **(lagi)** untuk kali ini.

"…aku tidak bisa datang bekerja. Istri ku sakit."

Tao memucat. Kris tidak kembali berangkat bekerja dan malah meminta libur? What the…

"…terima kasih, Lu."

Tao menelan salivanya gugup, ketika Kris datang dengan telpon yang menempel di telinganya dan sesuatu di tangannya. Tak akan ada ampun untuk kali ini. Dia yakin dengan sangat.

Kris meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas dan menyeringai seram. Lagi-lagi, Tao hanya bisa menahan saliva nya gugup.

"Kau tau, 'kan, kalau Lay pergi ke Jepang?" Kris mendudukan dirinya di samping Tao. "Jadi, aku ingin mencoba berolahraga denganmu. Bagaimana?"

Lay mengaku di Jepang, yah?

Tao menurut ketika tangan kiri Kris menuntunnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Ngomong-ngomong masalah Lay, ini kan yang menjadi alasannya bertemu dengan Suho dan alasannya yang membuat Kris marah di café lalu menyeretnya pulang.

"Ge," panggil Tao pelan.

Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menyesapi aroma vanilla dari tubuh Tao. Kris benci manis, tapi, jika Tao yang memilikinya kenapa dia bisa menerimanya? Sedangkan jika Lay?— dia tidak bisa.

Sumpah demi apapun, Tao tidak menyadari jika dia sudah telanjang dada dan Kris sudah mulai bergerilya di tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Heum?"

"…jika Lay gege mengkhianatimu, apakah kau masih akan mencintainya?"

Kris menatap ke arah Tao terkejut.

Kenapa pria manis ini tiba-tiba saja berkata hal yang sangat sensitive bagi Kris?

"…maksudmu?"

Tao mencoba untuk duduk tapi Kris menahannya. Tetap menahannya untuk berbaring di bawahanya. Tetap mengunci tubuhnya dan menatap tajam matanya. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik yang lama.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja," si manis menghela nafasnya berat.

Kris tau, ada yang aneh dari Tao. Tao menutupi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang perlahan-lahan akan Kris ketahui tanpa harus bertanya barang sekalimatpun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Lay?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini untuk kali pertamanya aku berbicara lembut padamu, tapi kau malah membohongi ku?"

"Bu.. bukan itu maksud—hmmpppffh!"

Kris membungkam mulut Tao dengan memasukan jarinya ke dalamnya. Tao membelalakan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya— tanda dia tidak suka dengan apa yang Kris lakukan padanya.

"Jangan menyebunyikan apapun dariku Huang Zitao!"

.

.

.

Pria berdimple itu tersenyum menggoda pada pria berwajah Jepang di hadapannya. Tangannya menggantung di leher si pria Jepang. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan kalau mereka menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Bukankah tadi malam sudah Lay-chan?" tanya si pria Jepang sambil menyatukan hidung mereka.

"Tssk, tapi aku belum puas Hayashi-kun!" rengut Lay.

Tak ada pergerakan dari Hayaashi— si pria Jepang itu. Akhirnya, Lay lah yang memulai aksinya duluan. Dia menarik tengkuk Hayashi untuk menyatukan mereka. Mengajak Hayashi untuk berpagut lidah dan lama-kelamaan ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan menuntut.

**Ting… tong…**

Lay melepaskan ciumannya dan mendecak sebal. Hei, dia sudah di puncak ingin melakukan sex. Siapa yang berani menganggunya dengan tidak sopan?

"Sebentar," pamitnya sambil memberikan ciuman singkat sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak untuk menggapai pintu.

Jari-jari lentiknya menekan knop pintu dan…

"Oh, kau Wu Yi Fan?" suaranya tajam tapi masih terdengar lembut. Tidak ada rasa takut ketika menghadapi sosok Kris yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Rambutnya berantakan dan dia sepertinya memakai asal-asalan saja kemeja putihnya.

"Bukankah kau di Jepang?" tanya Kris bergetar.

Belum sempat Lay menjawab, Hayashi datang dan langsung memeluk pinggang Lay dengan mesra. Mereka masih sempatnya untuk berciuman panas selama beberapa detik di depan Kris. CATAT! DI DEPAN KRIS!

"Lay-chan, dia Wu Yi Fan bukan?" tanya Hayashi menyelidik.

"Heum~ Oh, ya, Kris," Lay menoleh menghadap Kris, "aku baru pulang dari Jepang tadi pagi. Ku kira Hayashi akan memberikan izin padaku untuk tinggal beberapa hari di Jepang. Ternyata, dia yang ingin ke sini."

Hening. Kris sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya sekalipun.

"Kau…"

"Aku sudah lelah. Percuma apapun yang kita pertahankan, kau terlalu cinta pada ayahmu Kris. Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi orang yang hidup di belakangmu. Maka dari itu," Lay mengangkat tanganya dan melepaskan cincin perak dari jarinya, "ku kembalikan."

Hening.

Kris membeku di tempat. Kadar oksigen di sekitarnya mulai menipis. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Bukankah mereka berdua saling mencintai?

"Jika kau pikir kita berdua saling mencintai, itu benar. Tapi, itu dulu. Aku tidak selamanya bisa bertahan dengan posisi ku yang seperti ini."

Semuanya runtuh pada hari itu. Tiang penyangga tubuh Kris sudah runtuh.

Kris kalah dan terpuruk.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kris bisa berada di tempat Lay? Let's see…

.

.

.

"Eunnggh please, stopph, Kris Gege. It… it's hurt…"

Dia tak mengindahkan lawannya yang tengah kesakitan di bawahnya. Dengan tangan yang terikat itu, lawannya tak bisa bergerak banyak. Kris bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Permintaan berhenti seperti permintaa untuk terus di telinganya.

"Stop, but you always moans?"

"N… no…"

"Eummh, almost Zitao. Why you not say to me, if you're so damn sexy?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap Kris mau untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Demi apapun, rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti terbelah dua.

"Kau selalu bilang tidak dan kau bahkan sudah klimaks dua kali Tao. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ini nikmat, heum?"

Kris mencium bibir Tao kasar; mengajak lidah Tao untuk berperang. Tak ada perlawanan. Akhhirnya tangan Kris bergerak untuk mencubit nipple kanan Tao. Memberi isyarat agar Tao menuruti apa yang dia mau.

Tao menurutinya. Mereka saling berpagut lidah. Kris benar-benar sudah berada di atas puncak nafsunya. Mendengar lenguhan Tao benar-benar membuat libidonya naik terus-menerus. **Kenapa dia bisa membuatku seperti ini?**

.

"Kali ini, aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalammu, Zitao. Eunggh… atau, kau ingin… aku mengeluarkannya di dalam mulutmu lagi?" Kris memasukan lebih dalam kejantanannya. Tidak peduli pada Tao yang selalu bilang 'tidak' padanya.

"I'm cum, ba… by~"

Tao merasa lubangnya penuh dengan sesuatu yang kental. Perlahan-lahan Kris mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan meremas pelan batang Tao.

"Sungguh nikmat bukan?" Kris mencium singkat ujung batang genital Tao yang masih basah.

**DRRRT drrrtt**

Kris merangkak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Ada sebuah MMS masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Mata Kris terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di layar ponselnya.

Lay dan seorang pria asing berciuman?

Ingin sekali Kris menghajar wajah pria yang berani menyentuh bibir itu dan… dan siapa yang mendapatkan foto itu?

"Ge…" panggil Tao pelan. Suaranya bergetar dan terdengar nyaris habis.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap tajam pada sosok Tao yang nampak sangat memprihatinkan.

"Bisa… tolong lepaskan ini?" Tao menunjukan tangannya yang terikat dengan ikat pinggang milik Kris.

Kris mendecak dan mendekat untuk melepaskan ikatan itu. sedikit— sangat sedikit rasa prihatin yang Kris rasakan ketika melihat tangan Tao yang memerah dengan sangat akibat ulahnya.

"Jadi, yang kau maksud Lay berkhianat adalah—" dia menggantung kalimatnya, "berciuman dengan pria lain?"

.

.

.

Tao menatap miris ke arah tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bercak merah akibat ulah Kris. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan beberapa bagian terdapat memar. Lihatlah, pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena diikat kencang dengan ikat pinggang.

Tao menghela nafasnya berat.

Pasti Kris langsung pergi ke apartement milik Lay untuk melabrak atau meminta penjelasan tentang maksud foto itu. Tao tidak ingin ambil pusing; yang dia harus pikirkan adalah, bagaimana nasibnya jika Kris dan Lay putus? Pasti dia akan menjadi sasaran marah Kris **lagi.**

"Argh, Ya Tuhan!"

Tao meremas dada kirinya. Sakitnya lebih dari biasanya. Dia harus mengakui itu.

"Ini sakit. Sakit…"

Tao berjalan dengan tertatih akibat dua faktor. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terasa panas dan perih, lalu jantungnya yang serasa akan melompat dari tempatnya.

Tangannya bergetar untuk membuka satu-persatu laci-laci yang menjadi tempatnya untuk meletakan obat-obatan miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiga jenis obat sudah berada di tangannya.

"Hah… hah…" nafasnya mulai stabil.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan sakit yang seperti itu. Setidaknya, rasa sakitnya berkurang karena obat-obatan yang jelas sekali Suho yang membelikannya.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah hampir sampai batasnya, Suho-ssi. Kau teman dekatnya, bukan? Seharusnya kau bisa membujuknya untuk melakukan operasi itu."

Suho mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam sosok dokter tampan di hadapannya. Sosok seorang dokter yang tampan dan masih terlihat nampak muda dari usianya itu menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Dia tidak akan pernah mau."

Park JungSoo melepas kacamatanya dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Lebih dari dua minggu, aku menyerah Suho-ssi. Aku akan lepas tangan dan tak bertanggung jawab lagi."

"Kalau misalnya melakukan operasi, berapa kemungkinan berhasilnya?"

Park JungSoo menyipitkan matanya. "Mungkin fifty-fifty"

.

.

.

Kris kembali dengan keadaan yang benar-benar berantakan. Kris tidak pernah tampil berantakan sekalipun pekerjaannya melelahkan sekali. Pengecualian untuk saat ini. Tao saja sampai tidak percaya sosok di hadapannya ini adalah sosok yang Kris yang tampan dan penuh charisma itu.

"G—"

"Jangan berbicara apapun!"

.

.

.

**Seminggu~ **

Tao membuka matanya di pagi hari itu dengan berat. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya pegal. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tau dari Suho kalau penyakitnya semakin parah. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan kepala yang pusing dan perut yang mual?

Mau tidak mau, dia beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi. Demi Tuhan, dia merasa kurang fit di pagi hari ini. Seperti wanita hamil yang terkena morning sick.

"Mana ada pria hamil. Haha…" tawanya sarkatis.

Tao meletakan sikat giginya dan mencuci wajahnya. Dia berkaca dan sempat bergedik ngeri melihat wajahnya yang nampak pucat. "Astaga Tuhan, aku pucat sekali!"

Dia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya di kamar dan mencari nama seseorang di contact list-nya.

"Halo, Gege!"

"**Ya, Tao?"**

"Wajah ku pucat! Ayo ke dokter! Aku tidak mau mati!"

Hening beberapa saat.

Andai Tao tau bagaimana ekspresi wajah Suho sekarang. Ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar khawatir dan kaku.

"**Aku jemput kau di apartement mu!"**

.

.

.

Tao bahkan harus meminta Park JungSoo untuk mengatakannya lebih dari lima kali. Bukan karena dia tidak dengar. Hanya saja, karena dia kurang apa yang didengarnya. Dia lebih tercengang melebihi ketika dirinya tau menderita lemah jantung.

Tao hamil.

Catat! **TAO HAMIL** dan itu adalah **ANAK KRIS!** Catat lagi, **DIA PRIA!**

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mengandungnya Tao. Kondisi jantung mu tidak memungkinkan."

"TIDAK!" tolak Tao tegas.

Semua orang di sana menghela nafasnya kasar. Tao memang sosok yang keras kepala.

"Kalaupun aku melakukan operasi, belum tentu aku selamat, 'kan?" Tao memelas di hadapan dokter Park.

"Tao…"

"Untuk kali ini, ku mohon. Aku janji, aku akan sehat. Aku tidak akan membuat kalian semua khawatir."

"Percuma. Jantungmu tidak sanggup untuk memompa dua tubuh sekaligus."

"Aku berjanji aku akan sehat. Ku mohon~"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**.**

**#What the… Ming selesai UN Hoi! BWAHAHAHA *Ketawa nista* Maaf lama update soalny a baru sempet. Ini aja diketik Cuma dalam waktu tiga hari (Cuma?) Huwaaa, ada berita apa dengan Kris? Om Pedo mau ninggalin Mama Panda gitu? Gua gak tega mama panda jadi janda! Gua sempat berpikir Kris bakal nikahin gua -_-" *ini gak typo* **

**Maaf gak ada feel, yah T^T bikinnya lagi galo gegara Kris. Hikseuu~ Ini kenapa jadi MPREG? Padahal daku sebenenarnya kurang suka dengan mpreg. Hiks~ Ah, masa bodo. OM PEDOOO!,**

**Masih mau pada review, 'kan tapi? *.*/\ yang masih nanya twitter Ming : Saaiko011**


	3. Happy Ending

Casts : Tao | Kris | Suho || Kyungsoo || Kai

Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort ||

Author : BabyMingA

Length : 3/3

_**Summary :**_ **"Hanya ada satu pilihan. Melakukan operasi dan mengangkat janinnya." || "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Hanya itu alasan ku agar kau bisa melihatku." || Si tampan berbisik dan membuat si manis merona malu ||**

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**:BabyMingA:**

.

.

.

**Yuhu~ mau balas review yang kemarin yang reviewnya yang butuh penjelasan ^^**

**Q : Seminggu kok udah morning sick? Seminggu kok udah ketahuan hamil?**

**A : Ming baca soalnya beberapa orang udah ada yang merasakan morning sick atau ketahuan hamil dalam tiga hari aja setelah ngelakuin -_-". Ming juga sempet nanya sama someone/? kalau masih dalam waktu hari(belum minggu), paling ngerasainnya morning sick super-duper ringan. Macam muka pucet, pusing sedikit, badan pegal-pegal, de-el-el^^. Ming juga gak tau :3 soalnya Ming Cuma mencari-mengumpulkan info kesana-kemari, ku membawa alamat *jeng-jeng***

**.**

**Happy Reading \m/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua saling berjalan berdampingan menyusuri setiap sudut Kota Guangzhou. Cuaca lumayan hangat— tak dingin dan tak panas; sangat pas untuk berjalan kaki di bawah lembayung langit jingga.

"Ingin es krim Zitao?" tanya Suho lembut.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok laki-laki yang selalu berada di sisinya itu. "Ya ampun, Gege! Aku ini sedang hamil muda dan kau menawari ku makanan tidak sehat itu? Ckck~" bibir mungil Tao mengomel lucu.

Tao mengulum senyumnya. "Ah, baiklah Nona Huang—"

"Aku pria, Gege~" potong Tao cepat.

Suho terkikik geli. "Yaya, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli vitamin, susu hamil, dan—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli burger? Ah! Pizza saja?! Atau kita meminum Ice Americano?" Tao menyela cepat.

Suho menyentil kening Tao pelan. Dia memasang wajah **sok** marahnya pada si manis Huang. "Bukankah kau yang bilang kau ingin makanan yang sehat Huang Zitao?"

Tao menyengir lebar. "Hehe, aku tiba-tiba saja lupa. Ya sudah, cah, kita berbelanja!"

.

.

.

Suho menatap lembut pemuda manis yang berjalan di depannya dengan riang. Pemuda manis itu— Huang Zitao nampak begitu bersinar di pelukan warna jingga— langit sore. Si manis bersenandung dan berjalan dengan hati-hati— persis seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

Seketika tatapan Suho berubah sendu. Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum ketakutan dan melirih. "Tidakkah kau tau kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri Zitao?" lirihnya.

Angin berhembus di sekitarnya. Membawa lirihan Suho menjauh.

"…sebenarnya, apa yang ada dalam diri Kris sehingga kau bertahan sampai seperti ini?"

Langkah kakinya seirama dengan langkah kaki milik Tao. Hanya kecepatan saja yang berbeda di antara mereka. Mereka berada pada jarak dua meter. Suho memperlamat dirinya; ingin melihat bagaimana jika tubuh Tao yang sempurna itu dengan utuh.

"Gege!"

Suho berlari kecil ke arah Tao. "Iya, Zitao?"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa lamban sekali jalannya? Ayo cepatkan langkah kakimu dan kita berbelanja. Aku tidak ingin pulang larut."

"Ne, arraseo!"

"Jangan mengucapkan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti Kim Joonmyeon!" Tao memeletkan lidahnya dan terkikik geli.

.

.

.

**Sebulan**

Tao merasa prihatin melihat keadaan Kris yang semakin hari semakin kacau dan tak terurus. Bagaimana tidak? Pria itu selalu saja pulang di atas jam sepuluh malam dan pulang dengan keadaan mabuk.

Dia tau.

Keputusan Lay merubah hidup Kris secara drastis.

Tao meletakan gelas yang digunakannya untuk meminum susu hamil. Dari dapur, dia melihat Kris yang mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Pria itu terlalu depresi.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Tao?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku… menunggu Gege."

Kris membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap datar ke arah Tao.

Tertegun beberapa saat.

…Pemuda berambut hitam itu sangat manis dengan piyama berwarna biru muda bermotif pandanya. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan sandal tidur berbentuk kepala panda yang dikenakannya.

…apa pemuda polos dan manis seperti dia yang selalu disakiti Kris?

"Sekarang tidurlah."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Kris menyuruhnya tidur dengan suara yang lembut. Oh, ya, bagus sekali itu.— hanya saja terasa asing untuk alat pendengarannya.

"Gege tidak tidur?"

"…"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku tidur. Selamat malam~"

Dia menunggu beberapa detik. Apakah Kris mau membalas salamnya?

—tidak. Kris sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Hanya tatapan dingin yang dia dapatkan sebagai balasan. — lagi-lagi, dia harus menyadari posisinya sekarang. Dulu-sekarang berbeda. Kris-Wu Yifan, membuangnya.

.

Tolong bilang padanya kalau dialah manusia paling kejam di dunia; tolong katakan padanya jika dialah orang yang tidak memiliki hati.

…dia masih mengikuti pergerakan pemuda manis itu melalui gerakan matanya.

"Selamat… malam, Huang… Zitao…" dia melirih perkata.

Matanya terpejam dan tangannya terkepal erat. Dia sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya; tak boleh lemah, tak boleh kalah dan tak boleh gencar. Bocah itu yang membuat cintamu hancur dan hatimu pecah. Jangan lemah, Kris.

.

**Kris's POV—**

Semuanya saat aku berumur delapan tahun.

Malam itu hujan cukup deras. Aku masih menunggu ayah pulang dari kerjanya. Aku tau, waktu itu sudah cukup malam untuk anak berusia delapan tahun seperti ku. Aku dan ayah cukup dekat. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpanya. Aku seperti anak manja, bukan?

… dan saat jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, ayah pulang. Aku segera berlari untuk menyambutnya. Tapi tunggu! Dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang bocak laki-laki yang membuatku langsung menyimpulkan dia lebih muda dariku.

Aku diam.

Dia nampak manis dengan rambutnya yang basah dan pakaiannya yang lusuh.

"Yifan, ini Tao; Huang Zitao."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Bocah itu— Tao, nampak ketakutan. Dia dengan tubuh gemetarnya bersembunyi di belakang kaki ayahku yang panjang.

"Tao, ini Yifan. Tapi, jika kau mau memanggilnya Kris, tidak apa-apa."

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Aku terhenyu. Entah keberanian darimana, aku mengulurkan tangan kananku dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ayo, ganti bajumu. Kau nampak kedinginan."

Dia sempat menatap tangan ku selama beberapa saat. Ayah ku memperhatikan kami dengan serius. Aku tau dia nampak terkejut dengan sifatku yang ramah ini— berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kris… Gege…"

…Saat itulah aku baru menyadari kalau namaku begitu indah. Indah jika dia mengucapakannya.

"Salam kenal, Taozi~"

.

Ayah bercerita kalau dia menemukan Tao saat perjalanan pulang. Katanya, keadaan Tao sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuh menggigil dan sendirian. Ayah sempat bertanya nama dan rumahnya. Tapi Tao hanya menggeleng dan nampak histeris. Ayah yang selalu peka terhadap anak kecil langsung mengetahui, Tao kabur dari rumah dan dia trauma dengan keluarganya

Kehadiran Tao dikeluarga kami sangat diterima. Semua orang menyayanginya. Dia sosok yang polos, lucu, lugu, dan pintar. Tak jarang rumah kami yang biasanya sunyi, kini ramai karena kehadirannya. Bahkan saudaraku dari Korea datang sebulan sekali untuk berkunjung— hanya untuk bertemu dengan si manis— Huang Zitao.

.

Saat aku memasuki kelas satu menengah pertama, aku bertemu dengan laki-laki cantik berdimple; namanya Zhang Yixing atau Lay. Dia sosok yang baik, pelupa, dan segalanya. Dia indah dimataku.

Aku menyukainya dengan sangat. Enam bulan kemudian, aku menyatakan cintaku padanya dan dia menerimaku dengan senyuman. Kalian percaya? Waktu aku melihat senyumannya hari itu, aku merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu menari di perut ku.

.

Pagi itu cerah. Aku dan keluarga ku pergi piknik— tentu saja ada si manis Huang. Dia selalu menjadi pembawa keceriaan di antara kami.

"Kris Gege, ayo kita buat piknik romantis," ujarnya manja.

Aku yang saat itu menikmati sandwich menatapnya. "Piknik romantis?"

Dia mengangguk dan segera menyeret ku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dia membawaku jauh dari papa dan mama. Membawa ku ke pinggir danau yang indah dipandang mata. aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan sebuah tikar dengan berbagai macam makanan di atasnya.

"Aku yang menyiapkan ini semua untuk kita~"

Aku duduk di dekatnya. Memperhatikannya yang sibuk meyiapkan makanan untuk ku.

"Ini Kris Ge— AH!"

Dia hendak menyediakan sepiring nasi dan nugget padaku tapi, semuanya terjatuh. Tiba-tiba saja dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya. Aku panik dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kris Ge. Aku hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berlari."

Kalian tau? Itu bukan sekali saja aku melihatnya kesakitan sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Ada hari-hari lain aku melihatnya. Bahkan saat aku menikah dengannya, semakin sering aku melihatnya kesakitan.

**Kris's POV END—**

**Sebulan~**

Matahari muncul dengan perlahan-lahan dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung mulai berkicau menyanyikan lagu selamat pagi.

Seorang pemuda mungil melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu menyusuri lorong-lorong apartement. Di belakangnya ada seorang laki-laki lain yang menyusulnya, lelaki mungil di depan berjalan dengan anggun meski dia sedang terburu-buru.

"Bisakah kau berjalan perlahan-lahan, Kyungie?" pinta si pemuda yang di belakang.

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahu tidak bertemu dengannya Kai. Bagaimana bisa aku sabar dengan Huang Zitao, si panda imut hasil produksi China itu?"

Ingin sekali Kai tertawa mendengar kata 'produksi China' dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

"Ini dia K— Oooaaah!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak ke belakang beberapa langkah saat ingin memencet bel. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap lucu dan bibirnya menggumam tak jelas.

"Kyung… soo?"

"Kris? Haiiiyyya! Kau sudah besar sekarang! Kau makin tinggi saja! Dimana Tao? Kau menjaganya dengan baik, 'kan? Rumah tanggamu bahagia dengannya, 'kan? Sudah memiliki berapa anak? Oh Tuhan, aku merasa beryukur kau belum pindah."

Ini yang pernah Kris ceritakan. Sepupunya yang sangat menyayangi Tao dan tambah satu lagi, cerewet!

"Tao? Dia sedang mandi," jawab Kris datar.

Kyungsoo menerobos masuk tanpa izin. Meninggalkan Kai yang tergopo-gopo menyeret koper besar mereka. Kris memperhatikan Kai datar. Tak ada niat sama sekai untuk membantu Kai.

"Masuklah."

.

"BABY… TAO!"

Teriakan merdu Kyungsoo menggelegar ke seluruh apartement mewah Kris. Tao yang baru saja berganti pakaian sontak saja terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo.

"Gege?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tao berbinar. Dia melangkahkan kaki-kaki pendeknya untuk memeluk Tao secara erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Baby Panda~" dia melepas pelukannya dan memperhatikan Tao dengan seksama. "Kau nampak lucu denga hoodie itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat hoodie bergambar panda di hoodie Tao.

"Hehe, apa Gege sudah makan? Kebetulan aku ingin memasak."

Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya. "Ayo memasak!"

.

.

.

Keadaan yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Minggu pagi yang biasanya mencekam, kini terganti minggu yang terlalu riuh akibat kehadiran Kyungsoo di apartement mereka. Kris tidak bisa marah pada Kyungsoo— entah karena alasan apa. Tapi kadang Kyungsoo lebih mengerikan daripada Kyungsoo.

"Tao, dimana pisau yang lainnya?"

"Di laci bawah, Ge."

Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mencari dengan teliti pisau yang diinginkannya.

"Da— eh, apa ini Tao?" tangan mugil Kyungsoo tidak hanya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau; tapi ada juga beberapa obat-obatan. Kyungsoo membaca dengan tajam setiap huruf yang terangkai pada petunjuk obat-obatan itu.

"Gege!" Tao memekik nyaring saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo menggenggam obat-obata yang selama ini dia simpan.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Ge…" tangan Tao mencoba meraihnya tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyembunyikannya di balik punggung, kemudian menatap Tao tajam.

"Apa Kris tau, Tao?" Kyungsoo berdesis.

Tao membuang wajahnya. "I… itu bukan apa-apa. Itu hanya… hanya vitamin."

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang bodoh.

"Tao," Kyungsoo meletakan obat-obatan itu di atas meja dengan keras. "Jawab aku dengan jujur. Apa Kris tau?"

Tao terdiam.

"Aish, jinjja!" si mungil mengumpat geram. "Berapa lama kau menyembunyikannya?"

Tao masih saja terdiam. Bagaimana kalau dia menjawab semuanya? Pasti Kris akan terkena batu dari Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Kyungsoo meraup obat-obatan itu dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tao yang tubuhnya menegang.

.

.

.

Berbeda dapur dan ruang tengah. Dapur yang begitu ramai berbeda dengan ruang tengah yang berisi para 'suami-suami' yang tampan. Ruang tengah terdengar senyap karena mereka berdua tengah sibuk dengan gadeget masing-masing.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kris?!"

**PRANG**

Kyungsoo datang dan melempar obat-obatan milik Tao ke arah Kris yang sibuk berkutat dengan Ipad-nya. Kris memperhatikan sebentar apa yang dilempar Kyungsoo kemudian menatap tajam ke arah si mungil itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?" geram Kris.

Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan menyiagakan diri di samping Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah.

"Kyung…"

"Kau… sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini pada Tao?"

Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo meremas lengan Jongin erat-erat. Matanya memanas dan air mata perlahan-lahan menetes dari mata bulatnya.

"Kau tau kalau dia sakit?" suara Kyungsoo kini memelan.

"Sakit? Apa maksudmu Kyungie?" tanya Kai lembut. Dia merangkul pundak sang 'istri' dengan sayang. Memberikan efek penenangan.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tau, Kris. Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya Lay dan Lay! Aku tau semua tentang kalian! Kau memperlakukannya dengan buruk, 'kan?"

Kris sempat kehilangan oksigen dan lupa caranya bernafas. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegang. Dia terdiam.

"Apa kau tau dia menderita lemah jantung?"

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Tujuh kata dan satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya terhempas ke dunia lain selama beberapa mili sekon. Tubuhnya melemas karena tegang dan untungnya dia masih sanggup untuk berdiri tegap.

"Le… lemah jantung?"

Ingin sekali dia memotong lidahnya yang tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik saat itu.

**PRAAANG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya memegang piring erat. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika Kris tau semuanya? Kris pasti akan semakin menjauhinya. Bagaimana jika Kris semakin membencinya?

**Deg**

"Hah…"

Tidak. Dia menutupi semua ini agar Kris tidak semakin menjauhinya.

"Hah…"

Tubuh Tao bergetar dengan hebat. Jantungnya memacu tidak karuan. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Sakit di dadanya makin lama makin menjadi.

**PRAAANG**

Piring di tangannya terlepas begitu saja seiring tubuhnya yang ambruk di dinginnya lantai dapur.

Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Kris yang mendengar benda pecah di belakang melupakan sejenak ketegangan di antara mereka. Mereka bertiga berlari terburu-buru untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur. Saat sampai di dapur, mata ketiganya terbelalak lebar.

"ASTAGA TAO!"

.

.

.

Apa dengan begini kau akan memikirkan aku? Apa aku harus bersakit-sakit dahulu agar kau khawatir padaku? Melihat ke arahku dan memikirkan ku?

.

.

.

Siang yang menegangkan. Degup jantung berpacu dengan cepat. Bibir melantunkan do'a dan tangan saling bertaut untuk melengkapinya. Tubuh bergetar mengikuti degupan jantung.

Kris, pemuda itu nampak terpaku di depan pintu yang di dalamnya ada seseorang yang berstatus sebagai 'istri-nya' tengah memperjuangkan hidup. Ini pertama kalinya dia takut seperti ini— terakhir adalah ayahnya.

"Suho… Suho pasti mengetahuinya." Kris bergumam lirih.

Kyungsoo panik dan tak ingin berkomentar apapun. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengenggam tangan Jongin erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kai. Dia menangis.

"Aku titip Tao!" Kris berteriak sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dia harus menemui Suho. Dia yakin, Suho pasti mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Banyak orang bilang kopi itu membuat ketenangan di pagi hari. Kopi bisa menimbulkan keanduan yang tak berlebihan. Suho termasuk orang yang kecanduan kopi di pagi hari.

Dia memegang cangkir berwarna putih dan bermotif panda mungil di tangannya— dari Tao. Terkekeh geli ketika mengingat bagaimana dengan cerobohnya bocah manis itu menyerahkan cangkir kopi sebagai ulang tahun Suho satu tahun lalu.

**Praaang**

"Astaga!"

Dia berjongkok untuk memungut pecahan cangkir itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa jatuh, eoh? Ceroboh, ceroboh!" rutuknya.

**Ting-tong**

Dia menatap ke arah pintu. Keningnya berkenyit tanda dia bingung.

"Iya sebentar," Suho merapihkan pecahan gelas dan berjalan ke arah pintu membukanya.

"Si—"

Semuanya terhenti dan tatapan mereka saling terpaku. Suho tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Seorang Kris Wu datang ke apartement-nya siang seperti ini?

"Bisa kau ikut aku?" nada suara yang tegas terucap dari bibir Kris.

"Apa urusanmu?" dia menjawab dengan dingin.

"Apa kau masih akan bertanya jika aku mengatakan Tao di rumah sakit?"

.

Mobil sport berwarna merah itu menyapu jalanan Kota Guangzhou dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bersyukurlah jalanan sepi sehingga tak perlu membuang waktu banyak untuk segera menuju rumah sakit.

Dua pria tampan yang duduk bersebelahan saling diam dan fokus pada jalanan dan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa Tao parah?" Suho bertanya tanpa melihat si lawan bicara.

Kris memelankan laju mobilnya. "Aku pikir iya."

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Kau sudah tau dari lama, 'kan?"

Suho menghea nafasnya kasar. "Iya. Orang yang pertama tau adalah aku. Kau tau kenapa?" ada jeda di antara kalimat yang Suho lantunkan. "Dia takut kau semakin menjauhinya karena dia penyakitan, Kris."

Kris ingin sekali menginjak rem mobilnya saat itu juga. Lagi-lagi semua organ tubuhnya bekerja tidak seperti biasanya. Dia ingin mengumpat pada Tuhan untuk hari ini.

"Apa kau tau juga kalau dia hamil?"

Tepat pada kalimat itu selesai, Kris menginjak rem mobilnya. Berhenti di tengah jalan bukanlah hal yang bagus. Kalkson monil saling menyahut satu sama lain. Kris mengatur deru nafasnya dan memelototi Suho tak percaya.

"A…apa kau bilang? Hamil?"

Suho mengangguk. "Dokter menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat kandungannya karena kondisi Tao yang tidak pernah stabil. Tao selalu menolak dengan alasan… apa kau ingin tau alasannya?"

Kris mengatur nafasnya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"A…apa?" dia yakin jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuat jantung Kris terus dan terus berpacu.

"Hanya dengan 'anak' itu kau bisa selalu berada di sampingnya, Kris."

Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana ekspresi Kris sekarang.

Sebegitu berharganyakah si brengsek Kris untuk bocah lugu seperti Tao?

**Drrrt… drrrt…**

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Tangan kanannya lihai dalam mengemudikan mobil sedangkan tangan kirinya dia fokuskan pada ponsel pintarnya.

"Ha—"

"**Kris, kau harus cepat datang kemari!"**

"Yak! Ada apa?"

Suho tau ada yang tidak bagus dengan keadaan Tao di sana. Dia hanya bisa berharap, Tao selamat dan setelahnya…

…dan setelahnya hidup berbahagia dengan Kris.

.

.

.

Kau tau? Pengorbanan mu selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kau bisa lihat? Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan mu— Suho

.

.

.

Ketukan sepatu yang saling berpacu cepat terdengar lantang di lorong rumah sakit. Wajah tampannya yang biasanya selalu tampil berkharisma kali ini begitu pucat dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Dia tidak pernah lagi merasakan jantungnya bekerja seperti ini. Terlalu cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Kris!"

Kedatangan pemuda tampan itu disambut pekikan nyaring dari pemuda mungil bermata besar yang wajahnya memerah dan basah karena air mata.

Kris mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok dokter yang usianya sudah berkepala tiga.

"Kau suami Tao?" Dokter Park Jung Soo langsung saja bertanya saat Kris berada di dekatnya.

Kris mengangguk.

"Dokter Park, bagaimana keadaan Tao?" Suho menyela.

Kelihatan helaan nafas dari dokter tampan tersebut. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dan dirinya, bukan? Jantungnya tidak bisa memompa dua tubuh sekaligus. Memompa satu tubuh saja susah."

Suho melemas tapi, dia usahakan agar tubuhnya bisa tetap berdiri.

"Apa? Apa yang aku tidak ketahui di sini?" Kris mengerang frustasi.

Dokter Park menghela nafasnya kasar. "Hanya ada satu pilihan. Melakukan operasi dan mengangkat janinnya"

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Kris tidak sanggup bernafas karena dia tiba-tiba saja lupa caranya bernafas. Suho maju satu langkah agar mendekat pada Kris. "Biar ku perjelas, Tao begitu mencintai janinnya. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup tanpa janinnya dan kau menyiksanya, Kris."

Kalimat Suho seperti setan penghasut agar Kris membunuh seseorang.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan jika Tao mengangkat janinnya?"

"Tiga puluh persen dan sisanya… biar kita serahkan pada Tuhan."

"Lakukan saja operasi jantungnya dan pengangkatan janinnya." Kris berucap tepat pada saat dokter Park menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kris? Kau sama saja membunuh Tao!" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Kai dan menyerang Kris membabi-buta. Kai maju dan menenangkan 'istri'-nya. "Tenanglah, Kyung~"

"Bukankah kalaupun tidak melakukan operasi dan pengangkatan akan sama saja? Kondisinya akan semakin memburuk jika tidak melakukan tindakan apapun, Kyungsoo." Kris berucap sambil menahan kegundahannya.

"Dengan begitu kau bisa menjauhinya, Kris." Suho tersenyum sinis.

"TIDAK!" Kris berteriak. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku yakin dia akan selamat. Aku berjanji di hadapan kalian semua kalau aku akan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun. Aku akan berubah padanya. Aku akan menebus dosaku padanya."

Mereka semua tercekat. Kris yang terdengar angkuh dan kuat kini menangis?

"Suho, bukankah dia selalu bilang mencintai ku?"

Suho terdiam menatap Kris.

"Selama ini ka selalu berada di dekatnya. Anggap saja kau ini adalah wali untuk Tao." Kris menyentuh pundak Suho. "Izinkan aku untuk belajar mencintainya…"

.

.

.

Pria manis dengan surai hitamnya yang menari karena terhembus angin. Pria manis itu menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tatapannya sendu memperhatikan moil-mobil kecil yang melaju jauh di bawah sana. Tangannya meremas sebuah baju kecil berwarna biru dan matanya selalu saja menumpahkan air mata.

Di ambang pintu ada seorang pria tampan yang menatap punggung si manis. Si tampan tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekat guna menipis jarak di antara mereka. Tangan-tangan besarnya memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecilnya dengan erat, tapi berhati-hati, mengingat kondisinya yang masih kurang sehat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setiap hari di sini?" si tampan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak si manis. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh orang berada dipelukannya ini (aroma yang menjadi candunya belakangan ini).

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?" kini tangan si tampan menggenggam erat jari-jemari lentik si manis. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Hanya itu alasan ku agar kau bisa melihatku."

Si tampan— Kris, tersenyum lembut. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada si manis— Tao.

"Kenapa aku melakukannya?"

Tao mengangguk pelan.

Kris mencium tengkuk Tao lembut. Semuanya dia perlakukan lembut untuk si manis ini.

"Karena aku sadar aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. Dan…" Kris memutar tubuh Tao agar keduanya saling berhadapan. "…sudah cukup yang kau lakukan agar aku melihat mu."

Ibu jari Kris bergerak lembut menyapu lelehan airmata Tao yang masih saja terus mengalir.

"Maafkan aku…" dia mencium kening Tao sangat-sangat lembut. Bagaikan yang dia cium adalah sebuah mahakarya tangan Tuhan yang begitu suci.

"Aku ingin kau memaafkan ku. Kau mau?"

"Setelah semua yang Gege lakukan padaku Gege meminta maaf?"

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lirih. "Ya. Kau tidak perlu memaafkan ku karena aku sudah cukup berdosa padamu. Ta—"

Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Tao dengan tangannya menarik tengkuk Kris dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya beberapa detik dan cukup membuat Kris terdiam; lebih tepatnya dia terkejut.

"Jawabanku adalah tidak."

Kris tersenyum lirih. Tao menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah dari Kris.

"Tidak untuk tidak bisa tidak memaafkan Gege."

Tubuh Kris terhempas ke belakang beberapa langkah. Tao memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat.

"Ta…o…"

"Aku memaafkan Gege~"

Kris tersenyum senang. Dia balas memeluk Tao dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih…"

Tuhan begitu baik mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya padaku. Malaikat yang mengusir iblis jahat dari diriku.

"Tao, apakah kau sudah sehat?" Kris menatap manik mata Tao dalam.

"Aku sudah sehat, Gege~"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti di baliknya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Tao. Si tampan berbisik dan membuat si manis merona malu.

.

.

.

**FIN!~**

**.**

**Omake : **

Suho membuka pintu apartement-nya dengan terburu-buru. Dia baru saja menyeleesaikan mandi paginya dan kebetulan ada yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Ha—"

"Paman Suho!"

Seorang bocah kecil menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Suho mundur beberapa langkah ke elakang kemudian tertawa nyaring.

"Ziyi, kau harus sopan pada paman Suho!" seorang pria manis berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata yang melotot.

Suho menggendong tubuh bocah laki-laki bernama Ziyi kemudian menghampiri pria yang berdiri ambang pintu.

"Apa kabar Tao?"

"Kabar baik dariku, Gege~"

Suho membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan menyuruh Tao untuk masuk.

"Dimana Kris?"

"Kris gege sedang menelpon sebentar."

Suho menganggukan kepalanya paham. Dia membiarkan Ziyi berlari-lari di apartementnya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan anak itu ketika berkunjung ke apartement Suho yang sekarang berada di Korea.

"Eh, eh… tunggu! Perutmu…"

"Anak kedua, Gege. Hehe…"

Suho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang membuat semua orang harus menahan nafas beberapa saat.

"Selamat, yah…"

**.**

**End~**

**#Yuhu~ akhirnya FF ini selsai juga *goyang bang jali* maaf yah kalau alurnya kecepetan dan gak jelas -_-soalnya tiba-tiba saja dewa imanjinasi memutuskan kontrak *glosor* ._. review membantu sangat untuk memotivasi anak-anak Indonesia/? **

**Terimakasih yang setia review, favie, follow ini FF ^^ Wo ai nimen. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Hehe :D**

**Tetep stay sama FF Ming selanjutnya. Saranghae '-')/**


End file.
